narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kankurou
Die Schriten des Retsu Epilog: 32siehe Timeline |bday=15. MaiDie Schriften des Rin, Seite 63 |geschlecht=männlich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 165 cm-167 cm Part 2: 175 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 60 kg-61.2 kg Part 2: 61.2 kg |b-gr=B |familie=Rasa (Vater) Karura (Mutter) Yashamaru (Onkel) Temari (Schwester) Gaara (Bruder) Shikamaru Nara (Schwager) Shikadai Nara (Neffe) Shinki (Adoptivneffe)Boruto Novel, Kapitel 3 |manga=35 |anime=20 |film=Die Legende des Steins von Gelel |ova=3. Naruto-OVA |spiel=Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 |novel= Gaara Hiden - Eine Sandsturm-Illusion |kapitel= Kapitel 1 - Sunagakure |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=54-002 |nrang=Jonin |genin=12 |chunin=16 |jonin= |meister=Baki |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente=SuitonDie Schriften des Jin, Seite 86, Fuuton, Doton, Raiton |waffen=Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouuo, Sasori, Mutter , Vater , Kusarigama |sonstiges= |srang=1 |arang=23 |brang=10 |crang=9 |drang=0 }} Allgemeines Kankurou ist ein Shinobi aus Sunagakure. Er ist der älteste Sohn des Yondaime Kazekage und hat zwei Geschwister: eine ältere Schwester und einen jüngeren Bruder. Kankurou ist ein Puppen-Spezialist und benutzt diese sehr erfolgreich im Kampf. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|150px|Kankurou als Kind Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung war Kankurou ein kleiner Junge mit kurzen, braunen Haaren, welche zu allen Seiten abstanden. Er trug ein blaues Oberteil mit hohem, hellbraunen Kragen. Für eine Gesichtsbemalung scheint er sich erst in späteren Jahren entschieden zu haben. Auch als Kind fielen seine dünnen, spitz zulaufenden Augenbrauen auf, welche ihn ernst erscheinen lassen. Als Genin und Jonin Epilog 13 Jahre später hat sich seine Gesichtsbemalung erneut verändert - sie erinnert nun an eine Raubkatze. Außerdem hat er die alte Kapuze gegen eine neue, runde Variante eingetauscht, welche mehr Blick auf Gesicht und Hals zulässt. Seine Kleidung scheint nun auch nicht mehr vollkommen schwarz zu sein, da Teile derer in der Farbe der Gesichtsbemalung gehalten sind und Dreiviertelarme Blick auf das Netzunterteil freigeben. Charakter thumb|left|150px|Kankurou als Genin Kankurou ist ein starker und entschlossener Shinobi, der aber auch, vor allem in persönlichen Situationen, sehr überhastet und vorschnell reagiert. Dadurch kommt es schon mal zu bitteren Niederlagen. Auch wirkt sein Auftreten in manchen Momenten äußerst überheblich, da er sich dann sehr siegessicher ist. Kankurou pflegt mittlerweile ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem kleinen Bruder, auch wenn dieser eine höhere Stellung in Suna inne hat. Dies geschieht allerdings erst, nachdem Naruto Uzumaki Gaara bei dem Angriff auf Konoha besiegen konnte. Durch diesen Einschnitt in Gaaras Leben änderte sich sein Verhalten und er suchte sogar oftmals das Gespräch mit seinem großen Bruder, um dessen Meinung zu erfragen. Handlung Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Kankurou und seine Geschwister zu Beginn der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Kankurou und seine Geschwister reisen nach Konohagakure, um an der dort stattfindenden Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teilzunehmen. Den ersten Teil der Prüfung, einen schriftlichen Test, besteht er mit Leichtigkeit, indem er eine seiner Puppen als Prüfer tarnt, der ihn auf Toilette begleitet. Genauso leicht absolvieren die Geschwister den zweiten Teil der Prüfung im Wald des Todes. Danach finden Ausscheidungskämpfe statt, da noch zu viele Genin übrig geblieben sind. Kankurou muss sich Misumi Tsurugi im Kampf stellen, den er aber schnell, durch einen Trick mit seiner Puppe, besiegen kann. Nach den Ausscheidungskämpfen bekommen die Teilnehmer einen Monat Zeit, sich auf die Endrunde vorzubereiten. In der Endrunde ist Shino Aburame Kankurous Gegner, aber Kankurou gibt freiwillig auf, um den bevorstehenden Angriff nicht zu verzögern. Beim Kampf zwischen Gaara und Sasuke Uchiha beginnt der Angriff von Suna und Otogakure auf Konoha. Kankurou und seine Schwester bekommen von ihrem Sensei Baki die Aufgabe, Gaara wegzubringen, da dieser durch seinen Kampf mit Sasuke fast kein Chakra mehr hat. Sie werden von Sasuke Uchiha verfolgt. Kankurou bleibt zurück, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch dann taucht Shino auf und sagt Sasuke, dass er gegen Kankurou kämpfen wird, damit Sasuke Gaara weiter verfolgen kann. Der Kampf zwischen Kankurou und Shino geht nach kurzer Zeit unentschieden aus, es gelingt zwar Kankurou, Shino zu vergiften, aber ihm wird sein Chakra von Shinos Käfern entzogen. Später findet ihn Temari und sie machen sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Gaara. Als sie ihn finden, ist er völlig erschöpft vom Kampf gegen Naruto und sie ziehen sich zurück, woraufhin sich Gaara noch bei seinen Geschwistern für sein Verhalten ihnen gegenüber entschuldigt. Der Angriff auf Konoha scheitert und Suna ergibt sich bedingungslos. Hilfe für Konoha thumb|left|Kankurou hilft Kiba Nachdem Sasuke das Dorf Konohagakure verlassen hat, bittet Konoha Suna um Hilfe. Kankurou und seine Geschwister werden losgeschickt, um den Konoha-Nins bei der Rettungsaktion für Sasuke zu helfen. Kankurou kommt Kiba und Akamaru zur Hilfe, die kurz davor sind, ihren Kampf und somit auch ihr Leben gegen Sakon und Ukon zu verlieren. Kankurou schafft es, Sakon und Ukon in kürzester Zeit zu besiegen. Nachdem sie den Konoha-Nins geholfen haben, machen sich die drei wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Entführung des Kazekage thumb|left|Kankurou in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|right|Kankurou wird vergiftet Das Dorf Sunagakure wird eines Tages von Akatsuki angegriffen. Sie haben es auf Kankurous kleinen Bruder Gaara abgesehen. Dieser ist inzwischen der Kazekage von Sunagakure geworden. Kankurou selbst ist zu diesem Zeitpunk ein Jonin. Gaara unterliegt im Kampf gegen Deidara und wird von diesem entführt. Kankurou nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf. Als er Deidara einholt, stellt sich ihm dessen Partner Sasori in den Weg. In dem darauf folgenden Kampf wird Kankurou von seinem Gegner vergiftet und zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Sasori gelingt der Sieg dadurch, dass er der Konstrukteur der drei Puppen Kankurous ist, somit kannte dieser auch die Stärken und Schwächen der Marionetten. Bevor er aber ohnmächtig wird, gelingt es Kankurou, ein Stückchen der Kleidung seines Gegners an sich zu nehmen. Kankurou wird danach von einem Verfolgungstrupp aus Sunagakure gefunden und ins Dorf zurückgebracht. Es gelingt den Heilern des Dorfes aber nicht, ein Gegengift herzustellen. Daher geben sie ihm nur noch ein paar Tage zu leben. Einige Zeit danach kommt ein Trupp Shinobi aus Konoha an: eines der Mitglieder ist Sakura Haruno. Ihr gelingt es, das Gift aus Kankurous Körper zu entziehen und ein Gegengift herzustellen, was Kankurou das Leben rettet. Nachdem er wieder einigermaßen fit ist, macht er sich mit Temari auf, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu retten. Als sie Gaara finden, war es den Konoha-Nins bereits gelungen, ihn zu befreien und mit Chiyos Hilfe wiederzubeleben. Gemeinsam machen sie sich dann auf den Weg zurück nach Sunagakure. Zum Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Kankurou, Temari und Gaara brechen zum Treffen der Kage auf Zum Treffen der Kage wird er neben Temari als Bodyguard für Gaara mitgeschickt. Er erwähnte kurz zuvor, dass er einen neuen Trick gelernt hätte. Beim Treffen der Kage zeigte sich, als der Raikage A vor Wut auf den Tisch haute und so kurz die Kontrolle über sich verlor, dass Kankurou eine neue Puppe besitzt. Die neue Puppe von Kankurou sieht wie eine menschliche Puppe aus, doch was sie kann, ist unbekannt, da A sich schnell wieder etwas beruhigte und Gaara seine Geschwister bat, sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Nachdem das Treffen der Kage mit der Gründung einer Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer beendet wurde, machen sich Kankurou und seine Geschwister auf den Weg, um Kakashi aufzusuchen. Die Shinobi-Allianz left|thumb|Der erste Kampf im Krieg Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee befehligt Kankurou die Angriffseinheit der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte. Unter seinem Kommando stehen unter anderem Sai und Omoi. Schnell treffen sie auch auf die gegnerische Angriffseinheit, die aus Deidara, Sasori, Shin und Chuukichi besteht. Kankurou bekommt die Chance auf eine Revanche gegen Sasori und kann diesen letztendlich davon überzeugen, dass er seit ihrem letzten Treffen besser geworden ist. Kankurou zeigt Sasori auch gleich, dass sein alter Puppenkörper Hiruko nun Kankurou als Waffe dient. Doch da die durch Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebten Gegner unsterblich zu sein scheinen, wird der Kampf schwerer als vermutet. Dennoch schafft es Kankurou mit Hilfe Omois, die beiden ehemaligen Akatsuki-Mitglieder in jeweils eine Kuroari-Puppe einzusperren. Kankurou nutzt die Gelegenheit und belehrt Sasori über die Ewigkeit seiner Puppen, die dessen wahres Vermächtnis seien, nicht sein unsterblicher Körper. Davon tief berührt löst sich Sasoris Seele auf und er wird endlich befreit. Bevor er jedoch erneut ins Jenseits übergeht, bittet Sasori Kankurou, die Puppen Vater und Mutter ebenfalls in sein Arsenal aufzunehmen und sie dann eines Tages an die nächste Generation weiterzureichen. thumb|right|Kankurous Traum Nachdem auch Kankurou am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird er, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Er träumt davon, die ultimative Puppe gebaut zu haben und sie perfekt steuern zu können. Epilog 13 Jahre später steht Kankurou noch immer an Gaaras Seite und begleitet ihn zu einem Treffen der Gokage in Konohagakure. Diesen Umstand nutzt er, um mit Gaara die Familie seiner Schwester zu besuchen. Währenddessen mahnt er seinen Bruder zum Aufbruch, um nicht zu spät zum Treffen zu kommen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Kankurou mit seinen drei Puppen thumb|right|Kankurous neue Puppe [[Sasori (Puppe)|Sasori]] Kankurou ist noch jung, aber trotzdem schon ein Jonin aus Sunagakure und wird im vierten Shinobi Weltkrieg sogar zum Kommandant der Angriffseinheit der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte ernannt. Seine Techniken basieren alle auf dem Kugutsu no Jutsu. Dank diesem Jutsu kann er Puppen steuern und diese dadurch für sich kämpfen lassen. Obwohl er nur dieses eine Jutsu beherrscht, sind seine Fähigkeiten trotzdem sehr variabel, da die Puppen, die er im Kampf benutzt, mit unterschiedlichen Waffen ausgestattet sind. So kann er mit seinen Puppen zum Beispiel pfeilartige Geschosse oder ähnliches auf den Gegner abfeuern. Kankurou kann bis zu drei Puppen gleichzeitig kontrollieren und hat mit drei seiner Puppen, Karasu, Kuroari und Sanshouuo, mehrere verschiedene Kombinations- und Angriffsstrategien entwickelt. Beim Treffen der Kage hatte Kankurou eine neue vierte Puppe dabei. Er hat den alten Körper von Sasori ein wenig verändert und kann sie nun ebenfalls benutzen. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Gaara' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Angriffseinheit' * Anti-Terror-Einheit Trivia right|thumb|170px|Kankurou ohne Gesichtsbemalung *Ohne seine Gesichtsbemalung ähnelt er stark seinem Vater. *Er gilt als kampfsüchtig und unkompliziert. *Sein Lieblingsessen sind Frikadellen. **Er mag hingegen keinen Spinat. *Seine Lieblingskunst ist Kugutsu no Jutsu. *Er möchte mit jedem außer Gaara kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "Lass dir keine günstige Gelegenheit entgehen". *Sein Hobby ist das Sammeln von Puppen. *Sämtliche Puppen, die Kankurou benutzt, wurden eigentlich von Sasori hergestellt. **Auch Sasori als Kankurous Puppe ist davon keine Ausnahme, da er sich selbst zu einer Puppe umbaute. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin * Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Gaara Hiden - Eine Sandsturm-Illusion Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna Kategorie:Puppenspieler Kategorie:Team Gaara Kategorie:Kankuros Kämpfe